Emotion Headquarters
The Emotion Headquarters is the main center of Riley Andersen's mind in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film, Inside Out. It is where Riley's emotions operate. Appearances ''Inside Out The Emotion Headquarters is the central location of Riley's mind. It's the room where the emotions stand behind a large control panel and each button makes Riley do a certain action (when Anger pulls two levers at the same time, Riley has a violent outburst). Its appearance is that of a condo. The walls are filled with different memories that Riley has, and there are even couches and a staircase. There's apparently a long vacuum tube that can suck out anything. When Joy and Sadness ended up getting sucked out of Headquarters, Anger, Disgust, and Fear were left to control Riley in their absence. It has a large screen in front where the emotions can see through Riley's eyes and project memories, dreams, and daydreams. Trivia *"'Head'quarters" is a pun. *The console only consisted of a single button when Riley was born. *When Riley gets a Brain Freeze, the whole headquarters and anything inside it will freeze, including the emotions. *At the end of the movie, the control panel became much larger and it has more multi-colored buttons and levers, and they make up more than just one expression Riley can show up. There's also a big red alarm for puberty. *All the emotions live and work inside the headquarters. It is implied each of the emotions has their own sleeping quarters, but they are not seen in the movie. This is odd though, because there is some stuff from the sleep quarters that can be purchased in ''Disney INFINITY, without them seen in the movie. *All five of the emotions have lockers located under the stairwell. Since the stairwell curves, each locker has an escalating height which matches the emotion of the same height. Anger has the smallest locker, since he is the shortest, and Joy has the biggest one, since she is the tallest of the five emotions. **Each emotion's locker has a symbol with the color that represents which emotion owns which locker. **In a possible second movie, the color is red all over headquarters. *When the console starts to turn black, all the controls become inoperable. Likely, this signifies the feeling of emotionless, or the console shutting down. It can also represent a mental shutdown. Gallery KYOOT SADNESS.png|Sadness controlling Riley when she was a baby Inside Out full characters.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 12.jpg|3D render wide view Inside Out Concept Art 11.jpg|Gridwork Emotion's Headquarters concept art.jpg|Concept Art Inside-Out-47.png|Brain Freeze! Inside-Out-13.jpg|Headquarters (on left) is apparently one VERY tall building Riley's Mind Map.png|Riley's mind map (concept) All islands by night.jpg|All islands seen from Headquarters The console turning black..jpg|The console turning black Inside-Out-134.png|Joy? Sadness? Sadness removes lightbulb.png|Sadness removes the light bulb from the console Sadness at the controls.png|Sadness at the controls Inside-Out-334.png|Headquarters with an upgraded console Insideout.jpg|Emotion Headquarters in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Category:Inside Out locations Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Realms Category:Heroes' residences Category:Homes